Baby (Dragon Ball)
Baby is a parasitic alien life form from the anime Dragon Ball GT. He was created by combining DNA from the king of the Tuffle race, and a robotic body. He is the first of the three arch-villains in Dragon Ball GT and the main villain of the Baby Saga. History Baby was created by the tuffle scientists during their destruction by the Saiyans. He was given the source DNA of their king and was launched into space in a ship with the remnants of the tuffle king with him. As a result, he possesses an intense hatred for the Saiyans, who killed off the Tuffles, and took over their planet (Planet Vegeta). At some unknown point, he created Dr. Myuu giving him the designs for creating the machine mutants and to resurrect him later on. However, Myuu believed he was the one who programmed Baby not the other way around. Goku, Pan, and Trunks first saw Baby in Dr. Myuu's Lab, and Trunks destroys its incubator. However, Baby was not destroyed, instead he awoke and engaged the Saiyans in battle but was overwhelmed and hid himself in Myuu's body. Once in space, Baby burst out of Myuu's body revealing he was the one who created Myuu before he went over his plans to kill the Saiyans and since they thought him he started planning to catch them off-guard. Using a black star dragon ball, Baby found a ship with many passengers aboard and after killing a majority of them. He possessed a young alien passenger and lured the Saiyans to the ship. When they arrived, they took him to a medical planet, where he came up with a plan to steal one of their bodies. Stealing the body of a doctor, he tricked Trunks and tried to possess him but Goku and Pan showed up with the Saiyans revealing they knew he was alive and wanted to draw him out. They engaged in a battle with Baby managing to enter Trunks' body through a cut on his arm but Trunks turned Super Saiyan and forced Baby out. However it turns out Trunks had some of the Tuffle parasite's DNA put into him, and Baby was snuck off the planet in a space shuttle. Having tasted the power he was seeking, Baby killed all the passengers and absorb their energy and decided to go to Earth to obtain more power from the Saiyans there. Eventually, Baby arrived on Earth, where the most amount of Saiyans were left. Baby began to infect the people of the planet except for Hercule and Buu, and took over several of the Z warriors , eventually settling on Vegeta as his host. Goku fights Baby once he returns to the brainwashed Earth, and even by going Super Saiyan 3 he cannot defeat him as his child body is unable to maintain Super Saiyan 3. Baby launches a final attack at Goku, who is teleported away at the last second. Baby believes Goku to be dead, so he uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for a new Tuffle Planet. After Uub, Goku's student and friend arrives to avenge his fallen mentor and friend and merges with Buu to become Majuub and Baby turns Majuub into chocolate and eats him up, Goku goes to the planet with his newly-restored tail to fight him once more by transforming into a Super Saiyan 3, and despite his new power he cannot defeat him and also loses his Super Saiyan 3 transformation permanently. Goku then turns into a Golden Great Ape and rampages, overwhelming Baby before Pan gets him to regain his reason, thus allowing Goku to turn into a Super Saiyan 4. Baby was no match for Super Saiyan 4 Goku, as even his strongest punch only tickles Goku. A Tuffle-infected Bulma brings out a Blutz-Wave Amplifier to help Baby, and by using it, Baby becomes a Golden Great Ape. Goku continues to fight, and is able to defeat Baby with the help of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks (who are free of Baby's infection), Hercule, Majuub (who is now out of Baby's body), and his granddaughter, Pan. Death Baby leaves Vegeta's body and enters a spaceship, hoping to escape, but Goku uses a x10 Kamehameha and sends his ship into the sun, completely obliterating him before the Z-Warriors returned to the lookout with Goku using his Instant Transmission and Kibito Kai using the Sacred Water to free everybody from Baby's infection. However, the Z-Warriors discover that the Earth will explode in two weeks, due to Baby using the Black Star Dragon Balls to make another wish. Programming The King of the Tuffles created Baby to get revenge on the Saiyans and try to repopulate the Tuffle race (by force). This programming had the Tuffles become no better than the Saiyans and thus became the very thing that they hated. Irony Baby became the very thing he hated and thus destroyed the Tuffle race's good name. Even though the Saiyans destroyed the Tuffle race, they were not responsible for Baby's actions. It should also be noted that Baby is one of the only villains in the series that Goku goes out of his way to kill. He did not even do that to Frieza. That said, Baby had completely spurned the multiple chances for peace Goku often offered opponents, hid behind Goku's possessed friends, and made reckless use of the most dangerous version of the Dragon Balls. To allow Baby to get away was to doom everyone the villain encountered thereafter, and unlike many other opponents, he would not lie low, even for a moment. The irony becomes that Baby managed to so enrage the most charitable champion imaginable. Powers and Notable Techniques Baby is a tuffle parasite that has complete body manipulation similar to Majin Buu. He can posses people like a virus by entering their body through an opening into the host. Like almost all the other fighters in the franchise, Baby can fly, is Superhumanly strong and fast, and can manipulate Ki Attacks. Revenge Blast An Explosive Wave produced by Baby's infant form screaming in rage. Evil Spirit Bomb Known to the fandom as the Revenge Death Ball. It is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy of all the possessed people under Baby's control, making it an evil Spirit Bomb, of some sort. Unlike the Spirit Bomb, however, the energy is evidently stored within Baby, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time after the initial energy is absorbed. Although it is not capable of destroying things, it is powerful enough to shake dimensions. Continuous Super Galick Gun A barrage version of the Super Galick Gun. Blazing Death Ball A stronger and flaming version of the Evil Spirit Bomb. Unlike the original, this attack can destroy things on a vast scale. Super Revenge Death Ball It is the most powerful version of the Evil Spirit Bomb (and arguably Baby's strongest attack). It is used in a similar fashion to the original, and it is more than powerful enough to destroy the entire New Planet Vegeta. Power Level According to the video game Scouter Battle Kamehameha, Super Baby Vegeta 2's power level is 1,300,000,000 and Great Ape Baby's power level is 1,580,000,000. When fought again in a special mission his power level is 1,559,936,524 as Super Baby 2 and 1,895,922,852 as Great Ape Baby. Gallery Lord Baby.jpg|Lord Baby Dragon_ball_gt_baby_teen.png Baby dragon_ball_1_by_elnenecool.jpg|Baby's infant form Baby dragon_ball_3_by_elnenecool.jpg|Baby's adult form File:Baby_Vegeta_base.png|Baby Vegeta in his base form Baby dragon_ball_4_by_elnenecool.jpg|Baby Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Baby dragon_ball_5_by_elnenecool.jpg|Baby Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 (Super Baby) Baby_Trans.jpg|Baby Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 3 (Super Baby 2) Baby_Ozaru_render.jpg|Baby Vegeta as a Golden Great Ape Baby Oozaru.JPG Baby Trunks.png|Baby Trunks Baby Goten.png|Baby Goten Baby Gohan.png|Baby Gohan 250px-BabySaiyanTuffleWar01.png|Baby's teenage form Baby_Full_of_Rage.png|Baby full of Rage Baby_on_vegeta's_cheek.png|Baby appears on Vegeta's cheek TGAL - Baby Vegeta Bulma.png|Super Baby 2 with Infected Bulma Baby_Vegeta.png|Baby Vegeta GokuSS4DBGT02.png Trivia *The name of Baby's race, "Tuffle" is similar to the foodstuff "truffle", continuing the theme of most Dragon Ball characters and such being named for foods. Their Japanese name, "Tsufuru" or "tsuful" is an anagram of "furutsu", or "fruit", a sort of opposition to most Saiyans being named after vegetables. *Baby was originally intended to be the final villain of Dragon Ball GT, hence why his saga is the longest. *Baby is voiced by Mike McFarland in the FUNimation dub, by Adam Hunter in the Blue Water dub, and by Yusuke Numata in the original Japanese dub. *Baby was notably not among the dead villains released from Hell during the Super 17 saga, nor was he encountered by Goku when he was trapped in Hell. Whether an in-universe reason for this exists is not known. Adding to this is the fact that Hell as depicted in GT and filler episodes of Z is contrary to the original manga, in which the denizens of Hell did not keep their bodies. Likely, this was an editorial decision, to avoid bringing Baby back right after he was destroyed; also, he would have been (or become) markedly more powerful than almost any other escapee at that point, reducing their threat or making the undead army theoretically unstoppable. *In the Original Japanese dub and the Blue Water dub, when Baby Gohan and Baby Goten speak, Baby's voice is heard (similar to Baby Vegeta and Baby Trunks) while in the FUNimation dub, all possessed forms can speak with their hosts voices while Baby's voice is still heard when Baby Vegeta and Baby Trunks speak. Category:Aliens Category:Parasite Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tyrants Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Brainwashers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Dark Messiah Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the past Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Lycanthropes Category:Martial Artists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Psychics Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Perverts Category:Teenagers Category:Liars Category:Supervillains Category:Opportunists